Fire of My Night
by blader540
Summary: 2 destined souls united through THE INTERNET? Longing to find their dream lovers, the 2 teens never expected to find the one they dreamed of, face to face in a heated duel. With everything coming between them, will they be able to take the world by storm?
1. Nightly Conversations

Nightly Conversations

* * *

"I've always wanted to be in the limelight," a brunette types away while sitting in her bed under the covers.

"Is that so? I've always thought that the limelight leads to disastrous cover displays and slaps to one's reputation," a young male types while leaning back in his black leather corporate chair.

"You've been on magazines before?" The young brunette asks inquisitively.

"Well…let's say that I've had my fair share of slaps and praises."

"lol…we've been at this for a few hours…my goodness it's already two in the morning."

"Really now? I guess time flies when you're conversing with an inquisitive young teenager."

"Hey, hey, hey…watch it Mr.," a smile covering the face of the teenage girl, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Don't tell me that you're not an inquisitive young teenager as well! Cause otherwise you'd be knocked out on your bed and not here talking to me!"

"Point taken. Anyways, I'm guessing you have school today?"

"Yeah…Unfortunately. You?"

"Yes. I have school as well."

"Alright then," she sighs realizing that the night –rather early morning- conversation will be coming to an end. "I guess I'll ttyl then. I gotta go change into my PJs and hit the hay."

"Mmmm, such a delicious thought. Mind if I come over and enjoy the show?"

"Hey, you disgusting pervert! I'm not quite that age yet…and I doubt you are either. Hold that tongue of yours!"

"My apologies **mi'lady. **I shall take your leave and wish you a good night."

"And to you as well. Sweet dreams!"

"Well, after this conversation with you and the lingering thought of you changing into your PJs I shall indulge myself in sweet dreams."

"Wash your mouth out with soap."

"Good night blueeyedgrace. I'll talk to you later tonight then!"

"Good night coldbluedragon. See ya!"

* * *

Blueeyedgrace, also known as Téa Gardner, put her laptop aside and let out a deep breath. It was 2:04 and, well, Téa wasn't exactly tired. She had just finished a very riveting conversation with a man-hopefully-she'd been talking to everyday for the past three months. Her conversations normally went on for a few hours every night, and she usually had school the same morning, but she really didn't give a crap.

Coldbluedragon had been on an online chat room around 3 months ago, Téa discovered that it was his first time, so she decided to help him out and guide him through the whole process, and the new lingo. He was a fast learner, and adapted very quickly, but on the way, they had become very good friends. They talked to each other more than they talked in chat rooms, and learned a lot about each other and similarities they shared. For one, they both lived in Domino, both went to high school, and both enjoyed caramel and pecan ice-cream. She was curious as to what high school he went to, but she wouldn't give that kind of information out, so why should he.

Nevertheless, the two had clicked, and became instant chat buddies. At first, they talked every few weeks, then every few nights, then every night. And their conversations never died. Every day they had something new to talk about. Whether it was her friends making a fool out of themselves, or his brother making him crazy, keyboard keys were always on the move.

After changing into her pajamas- some boy shorts and a tank top due to the summer heat- Téa found herself relaxing into the cool comforter of her bed with her teddy bear, Mr. Daryl Jazzy, or DJ. With eyes staring out her open window, Téa steadily drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, coldbluedragon, also known as the famous Seto Kaiba, relaxed into his corporate chair. Propping his slender legs onto his desk, he folded his hands underneath his chin and rested his head on them. The grin on his face died away after he closed the conversation window with blueeyedgrace. Yes, Mr. Kaiba was in fact grinning- a rare occurrence as we all know.

Nonetheless, his late night conversations with this mystery woman were always interesting. He felt like with the help of this internet chat jumbo he could let loose and just be himself- something he couldn't indulge himself in all the time. Anyways his conversations with this young woman were a nice thing to come home to every night. His busy schedule called for more energy than he could provide, and yet with his daily dose of caffeine he seemed to do just fine-or so he thought.

Whatever he was feeling after his late night conversations wasn't unwelcome at all. His heart sped up at the thought of tonight's conversation and how a simple 'hello' would spark a new late night for the two teenagers. Closing down his computer, and cleaning the unopened files on his desk, Seto walked out of his office towards his little brother's room.

Mokuba was Kaiba's only family. His parents had died in a car accident and his stepfather wasn't the most comforting man. In fact, after Seto took over Kaiba Corp. at the tender age of 13, he hadn't seen his stepfather. Kaiba wasn't complaining at all. He'd rather raise his little brother than have that snake of a stepfather do it. The little kid meant too much for the older sibling-meant everything to him actually.

Seto walked into the little boy's room and discovered a ball underneath the comforter. Walking over to him, Seto set aside some toys that were strewn here and there. After giving his little brother a breathing hole underneath all the covers, Seto kissed him on the forehead, stroked his hair back, turned on Mokuba's night light, turned off the big lights, closed the door, and walked out of the room.

At two in the morning, the mansion in which the Kaibas resided in was humming with the music of the night. Kaiba crept into his bedroom, making sure not to wake Mokuba up. Changing into his silk midnight blue boxers and an undershirt, Kaiba slipped underneath his covers, let out a sigh, and lay his head to rest.

* * *

TEA'S POV

dream land

_The date had gone fantastically so far. The man was a perfect gentleman. He had taken her to a very fancy restaurant, pulled the chair out for her, and recommended dazzling wine, which did wonders for the atmosphere between the two. The mystery man had arrived at Téa's house promptly with a bouquet of flowers-no…not roses- and this little surprise made the start of the date splendid and very charming. He escorted her to the car, opened the door for her, made sure she was comfortable and then started the car. Téa thought that this man was too good to be true and too good for her._

_"Earth to Téa? Is my company that boring?" the mystery man asked, while finishing his last bite of food._

_"Oh, heavens no…I'm just dazing off…thinking."_

_"Ah. May I inquire as to what captured your attention more than my company," he let out a small laugh._

_Téa giggled as well, "Actually I was just thinking how scintillating a man you are. Where have you been my entire life?"_

_"I've been right here in New York, wondering where you have been my entire life." _

_Téa smiled. _

_After paying the bill, the gentleman took her to the beach for a nice walk among the sand and waves. Sitting down in the sand, the couple chattered about their lives, their dreams, their ambitions, their childhoods, and all too soon, the sky grew dark and it was time to head home. The man lent Téa his jacket while he, once again, escorted her to his car. The couple passed a small ice cream stand on the way back. One look at each other and the two agreed, a little dessert would be perfect. Téa insisted on paying for her own, but was shut down instantly when the mystery man offered cash to cover both their choices-pecan and caramel ice cream. _

_The couple took their time walking back to the car, enjoying the ice cream, cool night air, and each other. Throwing both their cups away in a nearby trashcan, the gentleman opened the door for Téa and slipped into the car. He insisted on turning the heater on, but Téa told him not to worry. The ride back was a pleasant one; the silences in between conversations were anything but awkward. All to soon, the drive came to an end, and the mystery man was helping Téa out of the vehicle, and up the steps to her New York apartment. _

_When they were both standing at her doorstep, he stopped her from entering the residence by pulling her body against his and enveloping her small form in his. He held her like that for a few minutes while looking up towards the sky and gazing at the stars that were visible to them. The sight of Téa-long chocolate colored hair disarrayed by the slight breeze, eyes sparkling in the moonlight, her lip gloss shining from the moonlight-took the man's breath away. _

_"I don't know which is more beautiful," he said, "the stars or you."_

_Téa let out a small laugh, and rested her head against his chest, "What do you mean you don't know which is more beautiful?"_

_Pretending to ponder a few seconds the mystery man replied, "I must have lost my head there for a moment. Of course you're more beautiful."_

_"That's better," Téa murmured before turning around in his arms and cradling his face in her quivering hands. Slowly she brought his head down to hers and before she knew it their lips met in an electrifying kiss._

_As she pulled back-slowly-their eyes met and time seemed to stop still for them. He pulled Téa closer to him, as though his life depended on it. Then she looked up at him. His heart-as well as hers- was still pounding. For a few more minutes they stood there, holding each other._

_A cool breeze rushed by and the mystery man lowered his head and whispered to Téa, "Let's get you inside before you catch a nasty cold."_

_Without thinking Téa asked, "Would you care to join me?"_

_"No."_

_Téa stood bewildered. No? She didn't quite understand._

_He continued, "I don't want to ruin what we have over something that we would've done if I were to come inside your apartment. We'll leave it here, make our next date more interesting. I'll give you a call okay?"_

_"No," Téa stated. The gentleman looked confused while letting her go. "I'll call you."_

_He let out a laugh as he kissed her forehead and wished her a goodnight. Meanwhile Téa couldn't believe the man she had just spent time with. Every other man would have jumped at the chance to come inside her apartment. Why couldn't every man be like him…but…who was he?

* * *

_

End dream sequence

While Téa tossed around in bed with DJ-her teddy bear if you don't remember-she mumbled an incoherent "Where are you?"

* * *

The shrill sound of Téa's alarm clock woke her up at 6:00 in the morning. Groggy, and not ready to face the day with her daily energy, she sluggishly went to her closet to pick out her jogging clothes. Jogging was the only relief she ever had in the day—except talking with coldblueeyes every night. Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she slipped into her jogging gear, unhooked her IPOD from her computer, tied her sneakers, and was out of the door at promptly 6:15.

Téa usually immersed herself in the music pounding in her ears while she ran, but today she had something else on her mind. Her dream last night seemed so real, and so perfect. She dreamt about the day she would be treated like a princess like that. The past 18 years of her life have been wasted on dreams. Téa needed to do something to make all her dreams reality.

Her dancing career was becoming fast reality. She was looking forward to an acceptance letter from Julliard or another dance school that she applied to that was in the United States. Téa was thirsting for adventure outside her hometown. She was tired of being trapped in her small town.

Running down the pier, the sweet smell of sea mist brushed small streaks across her face, and along with her perspiration, this morning's run was proving to be great. Nodding at a few people who were also running or just walking their dogs, she approached a wooden bench. Slowing her pace, she took a seat. Her watch read 6:42. school started at 8:00.

After five minutes of silent rest, Téa stretched her dancer muscles, lithe, like a cat, and began her run back home. Thoroughly entranced by her music this time through, she enjoyed her run home. At least…up until…

"WATCH IT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF HUMAN FLESH. SOME OF US ACTUALLY NEED TO GET SOMEWHERE THIS MORNING!"

Quickly whipping her head to the side, she watched as a car screeched to a halt to the side of her. She looked ahead and realized that the pedestrian sign still said 'walk', proving that it was her right of way.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned, "Last time I checked, when the 'walk' sign is blinking it's the right of way for the pedestrian. So before yelling obscenities at an innocent pedestrian, get your eyes checked or get off of the road!"

The man inside the car, intrigued at this young girl's spitfire attitude, poked his head out of his car. _Téa Gardner_ he thought. _Go figure_.

"Good morning to you Téa, I'll see you at school in an hour," the man smirked before driving around Téa and speeding up to get to his destination.

_Kaiba_. Téa said to herself. _Why can't you just get out of my life? It'll make it a whole lot easier to just not have to deal with you._

However, what our fire-y teenager didn't know, is how much she'd regret saying that, and how much she'd deny saying it.

* * *

Hey to all of my readers!!!!!!!!!!! Nice to see you all reading my story again! Yes…I'm back…and with completely new inspiration. I've had amazing changes in my life, and I'm ready to start pouring everything out through this story, so hopefully all goes well. once again, thanks for sticking with me for I Drove All Night to Get to You, that story turned out to be a great success, and I'm hoping I could do the same with this.

So please, reply and review, and let me know how I did with the first chapter. Remember, I love building suspense, so if you're a little disappointed, you sure won't be in the chapters to come. Take care!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Daily Conversations

Hi everyone. the last version of chapter two wasn't as appealing to me...so i changed some stuff. mainly the conversation between Kaiba and his social worker. So if you want, you can re-read that or just ignore this update altogether. Thanks again everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daily Conversations**

* * *

The shower Téa took after her jog set her mood in perfect tranquility. A steamy shower with scented bath soap and a sponge ball could always make her feel better, no matter what the circumstances were prior to entering the shower.

Much better. Ugh. Now I all I have to do is face the hell hole a.k.a: school. Seriously, I'm just waiting for the day I can graduate and forever leave this joint. AND SCHOOL ONLY STARTED A FEW DAYS AGO.

Truth. School had started the Monday of this week, and for Téa it already felt like an eternity had passed. Sure, she was glad to see all of her friends again after a long summer, but they had spent enough time together. She was also sad to learn that she barely had any classes with any of them—being the overachiever and clearly crazy girl that she was. However, she had the overflowing pleasure of being in 4 of the same classes with the overly grouchy Kaiba who never ceased to bug her. Constantly she might add. Even if he wasn't even talking to her!

The continuous clicking on the keys of his laptop often distracted her from her precious and life-fulfilling education. Although, at times, the rhythmic drumming of the keys often did lull her into a peaceful daydream, which she didn't mind. He was an enigma to her though. Every lunch she saw him sitting off to the side with his computer and other advanced technological gadgets. She wondered if he EVER hung out with any friends. Hell, did he even have friends? Kaiba always seemed to push people away, even when people—like her—extended a hand of friendship.

Téa also wondered what happened to his teenage years, or lack thereof. He was ALWAYS doing work, and she was pretty sure that he never got decent sleep from the tired look in his eyes. But. But his enigmatic presence never seemed to fade. He was strong: never faltering in front of an enemy, spending countless sleepless nights working on inventions, never being unmindful of his duties as a big brother and almost father-like figure.

As the thoughts of Kaiba floated through her mind, Téa drifted down the stairs as her nose carried her body towards the scrumptious breakfast her mother prepared for her. Scrambled eggs and French toast. Her mother's specialty. She talked with her folks for a few minutes before grabbing her backpack and bouncing out of the house to go to school. With her IPOD snug in her ears, she continued her peaceful journey to school, unaware of the drama she'd be facing the rest of the school day.

* * *

DURING SCHOOL 

"Téa! Téa! Whas wit all dis political junk?"

Looking over her shoulder, she caught sight of a mop of dirty blond hair bouncing her way. _Joey. Always the one to break my train of thought. _

"Hey Joey! Apparently elections are going on next week for our president and all that other stuff."

"Oh…you mean dose stuck-up, power hungry teens dat jus do dis for college?"

Téa shook her head, "Yup. That sounds just about right."

Laughing together, Joey Wheeler and Téa made their way to their lockers, talking about what they had done the day before. However, something had been plaguing Joey ever since Téa told him about the school elections. He closed his locker and faced Téa directly in the eye. With a hesitant look on his face, Joey braved the comment he'd been wanting to ask her for the last five minutes now.

"Hey Téa," Téa looked in his direction. "You should totally run…"

In the distance a young man with glacier eyes chuckled at the thought.

* * *

"I beg your pardon Mitchell." 

"That's right Mr. Kaiba, if you want to get into a good business college, they always look for school involvement, and so far, according to my documents and records, you have done nothing to get involved in school. Also I just received your school records, it says here that you've slipped to the second of your class. Did you know about this?"

"I beg your pardon? Second? Who the hell is in first? Who the hell could beat me?"

"Apparently a young woman by the name of Téa Gardner. Do you know of her?"

"Do I know of her? I despise the girl. She's an audacious little girl who doesn't have anything to live for except her friends. She's a weakling."

_**Liar. **_

"You know Seto, when you start applying for college, they'll be looking at everything."

"I AM the ultimate prodigy. I am the smartest man alive, with a reputation that will go untarnished by the hands of Téa Gardner. How could she have gotten a higher ranking than me? I'm the top in all of my classes. I take advanced placement classes on top of that. I've secured the reaches of my education, and I absorb all knowledge like a sponge. I AM better than her."

"Seems to me like your missing one vital piece of information there."

"Explain yourself Mitchell."

"Aren't you in any extracurricular activities Seto?"

"I don't have the time to immerse myself in nonsensical extra curricular activities. I have a multi-billion dollar company to run. Where do you think I'll have the time?"

"Well, just pointing it out to you sir. I'm positive the reason why she's reached the honor of first in her class is because she's involved in school related activities. School administration looks at everything."

"I see."

Kaiba got up from his seat and walked towards the large glass window in his office. Thinking. Thinking intently. The new news had shocked him. He did NOT take second place very well. He had handled it enough when dealing with Yugi and his stupid dueling skills. School, education, knowledge, and power were all his. HE controlled them. He was NOT controlled. Taking a seat in his corporate chair, and propping his feet up on the table he set his chin in his hands. A thinking stance. THE thinking stance. The world's greatest gaming inventions were created and developed with this simple gesture.

He got it.

"Mitchell. So, if I want to be first in my class I need to participate in these so called 'school related activities' right?"

Mitchell shook his head in agreement.

"Would running for student body count?"

"Of course. I'd consider that the best thing possible at this point."

With the information gathered Kaiba stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. With a small chuckle Kaiba mumbled, "Perfect."

* * *

"Joey," Téa replied, "be real here. Do you really think I stand a chance against all the popular kids that run?" 

"Téa! You are popular. Everyone at school knows you. They all like you—which is a bonus. And they all know you'll get the job done. How much more support do you need?"

"How about the financial support huh? I'm sorry to point it out, but running for any position in the student body requires bribery. Didn't you notice all the free snacks that you got last year during elections?"

"OHHHH…SO THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE FOR!!!"

Téa shook her head. "Joey, I can't do it. I mean…I love this school a lot, but I know that if I take my issues to the principal's office, they'll just turn me down. I have no authority over what needs to be changed."

"Téa, dis is so not you." Holding Téa by the shoulders Joey looked her directly into the eye. "I know you can do it. And I know that you know you can do it. You jus need some confidence. Das all."

"Confidence and two years worth of salary," Téa sighed as Joey pushed her in the direction of the sign up list.

* * *

Téa tried desperately to turn away from Joey's grasp, but he was strong, and well… Téa wasn't as lucky. With the heels of her feet dug into the ground, she attempted to reason him out of it. However, her attempts were futile, because Téa soon found herself in the Activities Office with a pen in front of her face, and the sign up list conveniently in front of her. 

"Ugh….JOEY! Why do you have to be so persistent?"

"It's one of my many gifts," Joey smiled at his triumph.

"I didn't know the dog could achieve anything besides licking his paws and rolling around in the dirt?" A smug voice stated from the door of the activities office.

Joey turned around, fuming. That kind of language could only come from one person. The person he despised the most in this school, in this city, and in this world. The person he faced constant humiliation from, and the person that he knew he could pummel one day…just not any time soon. The infamous Seto Kaiba.

Meanwhile, the pen Téa was holding almost slipped through her fingers. Her head turned to the voice that pounded through the office. What a sight to see. The sun's rays hovered around him, making it seem like he was glowing in the doorway. His features were sharp and bright, appealing, and so utterly sexy.

_Bad Téa…get those thoughts of your head._

**_But he's just so delicious. _**

_Téa! For goodness sake control yourself. You're not exactly on the best terms with him._

Then she recalled this morning, and how rude he was to her. Immediately the logical side of her took control and faced the apparent situation.

"Kaiba, why is it that every time I go somewhere, you're always behind me? Stalking might be your new hobby, but I'd get a little more practice in before you make any more moves."

And with that out of her system, Téa continued to sign her name upon the sign-up sheet. While Kaiba stared daggers at her, Téa received information on campaigning, and what the rules were.

"Signing up for student body I see," Kaiba stated once he gathered his composure and entered the office.

"Yes, and you're still annoying I see," Téa responded, earning a snicker from Joey who was thoroughly enjoying the poison swap.

Kaiba loved this. Téa Gardner had continuously proven herself as a worthwhile opponent during these little spats. They were the only things he truly enjoyed at this prison. She always offered him a challenge, and he was never one to back out of a challenge. He slid closer to where her body laid leaning across the counter. In an attempt to steal the pen from her, his hands curtsied up her arm, ever so slightly, earning a curious glance from the young woman.

Her cheeks just about flushed at the seemingly absent minded touch. However, her features presented no obvious discontent with his action. Instead she stood there, reveling in the disappoint that was apparent on his features. He was expecting a reaction from her. She failed to deliver. With his sights set on at least unnerving the girl in front of him, Kaiba tried his last move. He leaned over slightly, his mouth close to her ear.

With complete control and delicacy he whispered, "Be careful Téa, it's dangerous to play with fire."

With a stroke of his hand, Kaiba walked out of the activities office leaving a thoroughly aroused Téa in his wake. As soon as he stepped out the door, she released her breath and took another deep one to ensure she was still alive, and to confirm that it was Kaiba that was just up in her face. She looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. Underneath her signature was his.

PRESIDENTIAL SIGN-UPS

1)Téa Gardener

2)Seto Kaiba

_Oh great. _She thought. _I'm running against Kaiba for president. Could high school be any more dramatic?_

While Téa walked out of the office, Joey by her side, she was pulled away to be asked out on a date—which she denied—from a fellow senior.

* * *

KAIBA'S POV 

He could have sworn that he was losing more and more brain cells by the second. What other plausible explanation was there for him practically coming within 2 centimeters of Téa's face, and telling her in an almost suggestive way to 'be careful when playing with fire.'

The truth?

There WAS no plausible explanation for his action, because it was an ill-thought, animalistic action that was unnecessary. Although, he did enjoy watching the slight blush fade onto her smooth silky cheeks.

_Stop it!_

Why was he interested in the soft glow of Téa's cheeks, and the way her smile brightened up any room all of a sudden? THERE HE GOES AGAIN! He knew he couldn't help it. After all. He was a man. Any man would have wants and desires in life. Since Kaiba grew up a bit too fast, he never had time for any of that. Lately, however, his hormones seemed to be catching up a bit too fast for him. He couldn't help but notice the curves of a woman as they walked by him, and he couldn't help noticing how Téa's legs were so long and smooth…

WHAT IS THIS? _I can totally understand why I'm obsessing over girls, but why the hell am I obsessing over Téa? There are so many other fish in the sea. Why am I stuck on the one I know I can't have. _

_**That's exactly why you want her. You know she's the best catch at this school. She's the only one that doesn't ogle at you, she's the only one that isn't intimidated by your presence, and she's the only one who's not afraid to tell you what's right. **_

_You're right. But you'd think that with all the famous models I work with, all the famous celebrities I work with, that I'd go for something a little more like eye candy._

* * *

TEA'S POV 

Shrugging off the guy who thought he could get a date out of me, I continued my walk with Joey. He was just laughing at the face I made when the loser asked me out. The reason for why I made the face? Well, after coming out of the office, experiencing extremely close contact with the hottest guy at school, I'm going to feel a little flabbergasted. Right?

But what really bothered me was how aroused I got at the small action. I thought the guy had no sex appeal. Well, I've changed my opinion as of looks at watch 6 minutes ago. On top of that, I'd never seen Kaiba interact with a woman before. His provocative nature really sent me tumbling. Tumbling into a state of blushing and red cheeks.

And his touch. It was so slight, but so soft. You'd think that with all that working at the computer, and all the working he does with his hands, his hands would be calloused. He had the smoothest fingers.

**_All the smoother to feel you with my deary. _**

_Oh shut up. It's not like anything like that will ever happen in my life._

I always knew that my parents would end up setting me up with a nice guy who had really good family support, and a strong cultural background. I'd act like the perfect housewife, taking care of the kids, and forgetting about my goals and my dreams. That's how the perfect husband would want me to act. Well, let that perfect husband go to hell.

I want a husband who's not afraid of the woman being strong and self motivated. I have dreams and I want to achieve them. Give me a man who's willing to do that for his wife, and I'd be happy to marry him. However, we all know that in this male dominant society, that's very unlikely to happen. I know of a very few number of guys who'd let their woman take the lead role in the relationship, and I have to say, I admire those men more than the ones who consider themselves mightier than their woman.

AND ON TOP OF THAT….the woman that actually stand for this kind of stuff. The woman who let their men walk all over them should be shunned. Just because we're women doesn't make us weaker in any way. But…getting off topic here.

_Where was I?_

**_You were talking about how beautiful Kaiba was. _**

_Right. He's seriously the sexiest man alive…all I want to do is kiss…HEY…I was NOT talking about how beautiful Kaiba was. I was wondering why he acted the way he did…_

**_Well then…you didn't need my help then did you? _**

* * *

NORMAL POV 

The rest of the day went by in a blunder for the two traumatized teens. With Kaiba immersing himself in the rest of his work, and Téa concentrating on school and maintaining her sanity with friends, the day passed by normally. But as soon as the teenagers arrived at their respectable houses the war was declared, and plans were set to motion. (i.e. the political campaign had started).

* * *

THANKS TO ALL OF THE READERS THAT REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. 

ALSO. thanks to Anshu for helping me to clear some of this stuff up. hope this chapter's better and makes more sense.

Hope you all enjoyed this latest update…I have ideas flowing right now, and I have a whole slew of emotions to release at this point. Take care everybody, and please review to this chapter. I'll see you all next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Haunting Conversations

Just letting everyone know that there's an internet conversation in this chapter, and that from now on I'll be using italics for Téa, and bold for Kaiba.

_Blueeyedgrace _is talking (Téa). **Coldbluedragon **is talking (Seto).

* * *

**Previously…**

The rest of the day went by in a blunder for the two traumatized teens. With Kaiba immersing himself in the rest of his work, and Téa concentrating on school and maintaining her sanity with friends, the day passed by normally. But as soon as the teenagers arrived at their respectable houses the war was declared, and plans were set to motion. (i.e. the political campaign had started).

* * *

**Haunting Conversations**

With her head hanging loosely from her neck, Téa Gardner stretched out the muscles that tensed up due to her 3.5-hour brainstorm session. Getting up from her computer chair, she giggled at the butt impression on her seat. Had she really been planning for that long? It didn't seem like that long. The clock on her bedside read 7:00 PM. Her parents were probably home by now. The smell of her mom's famous cooking drifted through the bottom of her closed door and confirmed her thought. Leaving all her plans on her table, Téa carried herself downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mom cleaning up after herself.

"Hey mom! When did you get home?"

"Hey honey. Your dad and I came home at around 6:30…which reminds me. Can you call him down here? Dinner's ready so wash up okay?"

"Sure thing mom." Turning towards the staircase Téa screamed, "DADDY!!! MOM SAYS DINNER'S READY! WASH UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"

Téa turned back towards her mother and let her know that her dad was on the way.

"Well I could have done that Téa!" her mom explained.

"Well then why didn't you?" Téa responded as she walked towards the bathroom on the downstairs level and washed her hands.

That night, the Gardner family enjoyed dinner thoroughly. However, it wasn't just because of the food. Turned out that Téa's mother had a very interesting day at the lingerie department. Some old geezer—a man—tried to steal a bra for his loved one's birthday. For some odd reason, the image of an elderly man attempting to steal a bra from a lingerie department store seemed hilarious to the Gardner family. It was one of those 'you had to be there moments.'

Téa helped her mother clean the table and wash the dishes, and soon she was on her way to taking a shower, changing into her pajamas and going back to brainstorming for her political campaign. If she was going to beat Seto Kaiba, then her plan had to be dazzling, spectacular, relatable to, and something that the rest of the student body would appreciate and vote for. Téa had no idea what was in store for her when she signed her name on that fateful list.

She knew she couldn't do this alone. She was fully prepared to drag the person that forced her to sign up into her campaign. However, she needed to come with things for Joey to do. He couldn't be trusted on his own. God knows what Joey could do with a little determination and a lot of stupidity.

* * *

A little earlier that day, Seto had come home from a tiring and yet, 'exciting' day of school. After signing up for running for President, his day had been dedicated to coming up with a campaign to leave the cheerleader crying in his wake. It had only taken him 30 minutes after he got home to assemble a top of the line campaign team to ensure him his victory, and he smirked when he told them of the plans he had in mind. 

Money may not be able to buy him love or happiness. But hell, the happiness he would gain from seeing Téa squashed like the fly she was, would leave him in private smiles for a while.

Money was not an issue for him. He would do whatever necessary to ensure the preppy girl's demise from this campaign. He needed this extra curricular activity more than she did. It would bring him more success…and besides…he ran a multi-billion dollar corporation. He DEFINITELY had more than enough experience in the area.

Kaiba propped his feet up on his desk, relishing in the power and control he held over the individuals beneath him. No matter how many times people criticized him of corruption and abuse of power, and no matter how many times he denied claiming he treated everyone with respect and equality, he knew—deep inside—he loved his supremacy. With his hands folded eloquently underneath his chin, he thought about the encounter the experienced at school today. With Téa. With _her_.

The way her pupils dilated when he disregarded her personal space. The way she blushed red when he stroked her skin. The skin that felt like fire against his hand, and that felt so silky…soft…smooth…blemish free and creamy. For a second Kaiba wondered what it would feel like with that skin rubbing up against the length of his body. Would her skin be set a fire like his was? Would she do more than just blush the next time he touched her? Would her lips part letting out a sigh or a moan like he almost did when he left the office?

He remembered walking out of that office highly aroused, and gratefully unsatisfied. He remembered the way his body practically molded against hers when he reached down to sign his name. And her deliciously long legs…legs that seemed to go on forever…how would they feel wrapped around his waist…

Kaiba noticed that his impure thoughts were getting him nowhere in his current situation. If he continued his current train of thought, he certainly would get no sleep tonight. He shook his mouse and woke his computer up from hibernation mode. Checking the clock it read 8:30 PM.

Kaiba needed release, and he knew exactly where to get it.

* * *

A shower, a change, and 30 minutes later, a fresh looking, fresh feeling Téa Gardner emerged from her bathroom. Clad in her ballerina pajama pants and a form fitting tank top, Téa relinquished herself on top of her bed. She took a look at the campaign papers on her desk and sighed. This was harder work than she suspected. It wasn't that she couldn't do it. Hell no. She could do it. It was her opponent that she wasn't so gung-ho about. 

Seto Kaiba was a man of many words. Many words: that were impolite for a young, decent, and well-raised daughter to say out loud. Although, that didn't mean she didn't think them most of the time. Téa decided that it was time to call it quits on the campaign for tonight. Besides…she had better plans than sitting around on her desk planning a campaign that wouldn't actually take place for another week or so. The only things going on this week were the sign-ups. No main business until next week. That's when the game would be declared and the die cast.

* * *

Kaiba walked out of a misty bathroom. The shower was desperately needed, and he needed to clear his mind of the Thoughts before he went online. It was a little past 9:00, and he knew that a certain girl would be online any time soon. He wasn't about to miss this opportunity. He hadn't for the past 3 months. Today was no day to ruin the tradition. 

Walking to his bed with his trusty laptop at his side, Kaiba propped up the pillows on his bed and turned the contraption on. Letting a small grin show on his face as coldbluedragon signed on. His alter ego.

* * *

With her laptop comfortably in her lap, Téa let out a sigh of relief as blueeyedgrace signed online. She had noticed coldbluedragon online as she waited for her own account to sign in. Readying her fingers for the next hour or hour and a half, Téa slipped underneath the covers with her pillows propped up behind her back as a form of support. 

_3 months._ She thought.

* * *

**Why hello there stranger. How are you doing this fine night? **

_Perfectly fine. And how about yourself? _

**Um…well…I could be better. But taking into consideration the circumstances I'm currently stuck in, I think I'm holding up alright. **

_Circumstances? Mind explicating?_

**Let's say that my day went for a loop-de-loop today at school. **

_Really? SPILL NOW!_

Should he? He was taking a big chance here. Trusting people wasn't his forte. In fact, he despised it. But he triggered her response. And now, unless he doesn't 'spill' he knew he would be in for a first class annoyance.

**Um…it's with this girl. **

And besides. He was trying his hardest to be someone he wasn't with this Internet chat room. In some sick and twisted way, he was enjoying this. Toying with this young girl's emotions. Acting. Kaiba had to congratulate himself. He was acting like a first class teenage boy with regular hormones, and with a normal life.

_Awe! How sweet. What's she like?_

**Really pretty. Really smart. A great personality…well not really…she can be bitchy at times, but she does have her reasons. She's really friendly with everyone, including me. Let's just say that she brings a smile to my face every time I see her. **

Letting every sugar coated description seep through his fingers and onto his keyboard, Kaiba scoffed at his language.

_That's so cute coldbluedragon. Have you told her how you feel yet? _

Cute? He hardly did cute.

**Don't have the balls to do that quite yet. **

_You know. Good things are hard to come by. You better step it up before you lose her to someone else. Who knows? Maybe she has her eyes on you?_

**Why are you so confident about this?**

_Well…who wouldn't be interested in you? _

**What are you trying to say here?**

Shit. Téa thought. She was digging herself into a deeper hole. And he was getting more interested every second.

_From what I've seen so far, in the past three months, you're a great guy. I mean, unless you're like one of those Internet freaks that use the chat room as a sick form of entertainment. _

Who would have known that Téa's instinct was almost spot on?

**Nah. But I think I'll give it some time before I attempt anything. I need to be totally sure of my feelings. **

_Understandable. _

**But tell me. How did your day go today? **

Kaiba asked, trying to steer the conversation to the girl on the other side of this conversation.

_Eh. It was all right. All I know is that I'm going to kill my best friend for dragging me into something I'd rather not be involved in. _

**Ah. Fell into peer pressure I assume?**

_Not peer pressure per say. Let's just say that he thinks I can do something that I think I can't. _

**Are you sure you can't? Have you done something like it before and failed? Because you can't claim that you aren't good at something unless you tried and repeatedly failed at it. Even then. You don't truly fail until you give up. **

_Well then. By your definition I don't know if I'm good at it or bad at it. Let's just say that I think I don't have what it takes to play the game that he's dragged me into. _

**Ah. That on the other hand is a different story. But what else happened today? I'm pretty sure something that mundane was covered by something more spectacular. **

Téa wondered if she should tell this mystery guy what had REALLY happened to her. She decided why not? There was a very, very, very small chance that this guy was there to witness it. (haha).

_Um, yeah…something 'interesting' did happen today, and I'm slightly embarrassed to say what it is really…_

**Mmmm…sounds like something juicy to me. Well now that you've told me, you have no choice but to tell me all the details. Otherwise you know I'll be bugging you until you scream your head off and rip your pillow in half due to frustration. **

_Rip my pillow? Have you been watching too many chick flicks lately?_

**My brother has introduced me into a new world of—as you call them—chick flicks. I have a hard time focusing my attention due to the lack of plot, but when it comes to girls on beds, in pajamas, fighting with pillows, I must say my attention manages to refocus. **

_Teehee…but seriously…I think you need to get a new hobby…your new one might scare your potential dates away…_

**And here I thought that watching chick flicks would help me infiltrate the female mind and give me a better chance at asking the girl out.**

_Infiltrate the female mind? Coldbluedragon, no wonder you're never been on a date. With that language no wonder…no girl's mind wants to be 'infiltrated.'_

**HEY NOW! What's wrong with my language? It's sophisticated and fist class. I would think that a chick would find that desirable. **

_I beg your pardon? CHICK! I will not tolerate that kind of language. _

**It's just a word…**

_Ugh. Isn't that what caused the civil war? I mean…it's JUST a color. Eleanor Roosevelt won't accomplish anything. She's JUST a woman. Don't…_

**Alright! I get it. **

Seto typed while smirking. He loved this girl's spitfire attitude.

_Thank you. But back to the point that I was trying to make. You're currently unsuccessful in the dating arena?_

A little frustrated that she steered back to the point he was trying to avoid all along, Seto continued to type.

**Embarrassment might overtake me for this but yes. I am currently VERY unsuccessful in the dating arena.**

After some silence…**what about you? **A little ashamed how much it hurt him to say that he's never had a significant other. Overcoming that emotion almost immediately, he continued to wait for her response.

Should she lie? Or should she tell the truth? If she lied then there would be no chance of flirting with this mystery guy online. That might ruin it for some of the fun she was hoping to get out of a little flirtation online. On the other hand, if she told the truth, he could be some perverted guy trying to find a good time online. If she told him the truth he could do some serious damage to her life and to her psychological state of mind.

_Promise me you won't laugh?_

**I shall promise nothing. **

_That's enough reason for me to not tell you. _

**Well, from your reaction, I can already guess what's in store…**

_Really? Alright then smarty pants…what do you think my dating status is like?_

**I think you haven't dated anyone…haven't had your first kiss yet…and like a lot of other pure women out there, are waiting for your prince charming. **

She was shocked to say the least. Coldbluedragon got the description perfectly. However, she wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction. Téa decided to toy with him a little bit. Test the waters.

_How wrong you are coldbluedragon. I just got out of my 7__th__ relationship, I'm known for my breathless and absolutely erotic kisses, and even though I'm still looking for my prince charming, I'm no longer a virgin…in fact…it's just a few days ago that I…_

**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You have to be kidding me. No…you HAVE to be kidding me. I never would have guessed that you…would…it's been three months and I know NONE of this?**

Seto was shocked. No. Shocked was an understatement. The girl he had been talking to for the past three months was nothing like what he expected her to be.

_Turns out you didn't know me as well as you thought you did huh? ;)_

**What's the smiley face for? This is a very important issue here. You're no longer a virgin—which is not safe. You just came out of your…7****th****! relationship! NOT HEALTHY!!!! I can't believe I'm talking to someone so…so…low!**

His last remark had hit her pretty hard. Téa decided to come out and tell him the truth. Being called low was not worth the fun she was hoping to get.

_Cool down there teacher…I already know what you have to say because I've heard it countless times before. And believe me…when I say I've heard them, I have. Don't worry coldbluedragon. I was joking. _

**I beg your pardon? JOKING? This is no joking matter blueeyedgrace. I can't and won't accept this. People lie about homework. People lie about eating lunch. People don't lie about relationships, and about…about their sexual activities. **

_Don't start acting like my father. I already have one of those, and it's plenty. It was just a joke. CHILL…_

**Don't ask me to chill. I'm perfectly temperate…**

_Obviously not since you're getting so worked up over this. And on top of that, how dare you call me low? You've known me for the past three months. Do you really think I would do something like that?_

**I don't need that kind of accusatory behavior. Also, I would have never expected it from you, but since you brought it up, I have to question your 'ACTUAL' behavior. **

_Hardly accusatory. If you didn't have a stick up your backside, then maybe you'd actually find to dig up a sense of humor amongst all that 'brain power' you claim to have. _

**Like I said. I don't need this…especially from a person I don't even know…and whom I assume is beneath me. **

_Jeez…you're starting to sound a lot like Kaiba…_

This caught the young CEO's attention. This girl mentioned his name…as if she knew him. It threw him a little off guard.

**Kaiba? You know Seto Kaiba? **Hoping that maybe this little piece of information could help him figure out the identity of his Internet acquaintance.

_Who doesn't? But I don't need to answer to the likes of you oh 'SUPREME ONE.' I'll leave you and your pompous attitude to do whatever it is you do during your free time. _

**Hold on…**

_Goodbye coldbluedragon…have a great day tomorrow…doing whatever it is that you do…but I'd make sure to loosen up a little bit if you want to get out into the real world anytime soon. _

**Wait…please…**

There was a slight pause in their conversation. A few moments later Téa responded.

_The answer's yes…_

**What?**

_All that you said…all that you guessed…I'm still waiting for my prince charming…I haven't had my first kiss…and I am saving myself…I hope that leaves you satisfied. Goodnight. _

And before Kaiba could type anything else blueeyedgrace signed offline.

* * *

As soon as Téa signed off, she instantly regretted it. Had she been a little too overdramatic? BUT IT WAS HIS ENTIRE FAULT! He's the one that couldn't take a joke. He's the one that called her…LOW! She was—never once in her life—degraded the way she had been degraded tonight. Was that her fault? NO! It was his. She couldn't take care of the stick up his ass…that was his problem to take care of. Angrily, Téa shut off her laptop and placed it back on its charger. 

Saddened at how the conversation ended Téa closed her eyes and attempted to drift off into a blissful night of sleep.

Poor Téa however, would be able to achieve no such thing.

* * *

To say the least, Kaiba was very, very, very aggravated that blueeyedgrace got the last word in the conversation. No one had ever stood him up in such a manner. What he hated more than that was the fact that this 'alter-ego' of his got the best of him and actually showed little concern for the girl he was talking to. 

Sure. He joined this Internet chat room to open up a little more, and to get away from his hectic daily life, but he was still the infamous Seto Kaiba. The so-called 'Ultimate Prodigy.' The man that never let anyone walk all over him, just got…what's the word…dissed by a girl. A girl that was no doubt beneath him, as he so colorfully mentioned in the conversation.

This had to change immediately. And Kaiba, would no doubt, make sure that his reputation stood its ground, and didn't falter in any way. He showed his weakness tonight. Inexcusable. He didn't trust what he'd do next time he went online. His decision? Stay away from the Internet for a few days. Let things cool down with what happened tonight. Kaiba knew that girls needed time to get over small feuds. Besides. He did have other things to focus on for the rest of the week.

The game was going to start soon.

* * *

Little did Kaiba know, that the argument he had that night would haunt him later in his dreams. Dreams rarely came for the young teenage billionaire. But. When they came, they came and hardly left.

* * *

SETO'S DREAM 

_Enveloped in passion, the couple found it hard to let go of each other. Skin lit a blaze from the blazing touches. Lips bruised from the passionate kisses. Her hands locked in his hair. His locked on her waist. A waist that was perfect. A body that fit snuggly against his._

_They were meant for each other. _

_Mouths molding into one another's, the kiss was soon broken by her. Hands that were once lost in his thick chocolate locks now found themselves on his shoulders, bracing herself from her weak knees. _

_He growled. Disappointed at the lack of contact. Disappointed that she had broken something so perfect. So ethereal. _

_His growl disappeared as his lips once again found refuge on her skin. Skin that porcelain would be jealous of. Skin that models envied. Perfection was not descriptive enough. She was beyond perfect. Perfect was unreal. But this woman. His woman was real. _

_Lips that were trained to spit ice were burning with desire as they continued to pay homage to her neck. Satisfaction graced his face as he heard moans of passion released from her bruised lips. Her hands tightened their hold on his shoulders—afraid to let go lest fall to her knees. Even though he would have delighted in having her in that position—he relished her company at the moment. Her luscious curves pressed perfectly into his body. A body that grew tenser as each second flew out the window. _

_She moaned. Hot air next to his ear sent shivers down his spine. Releasing a hot breath of his own, his hands traveled lower on her body. Finding the bottom of her relatively short skirt, his body itched for more contact._

_Contact that she would forbid with her own maneuvers. _

_Finding courage of her own, the woman traced her hands down the length of his body, her nails gently scratching at his chiseled chest. Down further and further. Resting on his lower waist. Dangerously close to the contact he so deliciously craved. _

_His voice lowered instantly as he whispered an 'oh baby…keep going.'_

_At once her actions stopped. He looked at her with lust filled eyes, wondering what caused her stop when things were just getting good. _

'_What did you call me?'_

_Confused. Frazzled. Bedazzled. All emotions surged through him at that moment. Wanting her pressed against him once again, he roughly grabbed her and brought her against him. A groan erupted from his throat at the sweet contact. But. Once again, that contact was broken by her. _

_Pushing her body away from him, he looked at her angrily, quizzically, demanding. _

'_Baby. I called you baby.'_

'_How dare you! You…you…low life. Am I just some kind of slut to you? A whore?'_

'_It's just a word.' He replied, frustrated at her accusations. _

_Wait a minute. Why did this sound so familiar? Why did it feel like this happened just a few moments ago?_

'_It's not just a word. Am I JUST a girl to you? Am I JUST an easy lay? Am I JUST a one night stand!'_

_Disgusted with his language, she spat on this shoes and walked away. Walked out of their heated moment. Out of his apartment. And out of the rest of his life. _

_Dammit._

_He couldn't even get any action in his dreams. _

* * *

The next day at school went by peculiarly. Both Téa and Kaiba found themselves more grumpy than usual. Téa for her argumentative conversation last night. Kaiba, because he didn't get any release last night. 

Passing each other in the hallway, they both scowled at each other. Scorning their chat last night at the same time. Unbeknownst to them, how similar their situations were, and yet thinking that the other would never relate to each other's world.

Her a cheerful, energetic, and friendly dancer.

Him a successful billionaire, with enough power to control half the country.

Both ambitious. Both stubborn. Both strong. Both dedicated.

And both lacking what the other person had.

* * *

A week passed by slowly and painfully as both teens avoided the chat room they had been accustomed to going on every night for the past three months. It came to the point where all the two teens were focused on were the upcoming elections. 

Téa managed to convince her friends to help her with the elections. Assembling her campaign team had been the only upside to her week.

Kaiba continued work at his corporation. Letting his campaign team come up with the perfect ammunition while he continued working had been the best decision he had made that week.

However, his nights were still haunted with thoughts of the conversation. Thoughts of _her_.

And her nights were left cold. No longer able to laugh from the conversations she enjoyed so much.

Monday came slower than both teens would have liked.

However, Monday would bring action that the two teenagers would challenge and fight for. Not thinking how much this next week would change their lives, they pretended everything was normal.

Monday came.

The game had been initiated, and the die cast.

May the strongest conquer.

* * *

Hey readers. I'm back with another chapter, and I hope it was enough to get your attention. Things will definitely start heating up from now on. I hope that you all continue reading. 

PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love to hear what you all have to say.


	4. Heated Conversations

I realize that it has been well over a decent update time, but for some reason I had lost interest in writing. But now I'm back with a regained interest that hopefully isn't lost after this one update. I apologize to all those that sent me inquiries as to why I haven't updated in a while, and it was thanks to all of you that I looked back at my unfinished work. I hate leaving things incomplete, and so to those that are still interested in reading here is the overdue update. I hope I haven't lost my writing ability...anyways...on to the update! Please Review!

**

* * *

**

**Previously: **

However, Monday would bring action that the two teenagers would challenge and fight for. Not thinking how much this next week would change their lives, they pretended everything was normal.

Monday came.

The game had been initiated, and the die cast.

May the strongest conquer.

* * *

**Heated Conversations**

As expected, this week was going to be crazy. Everyone who was running for office was raising their voices over everyone else's, trying to persuade to the best of their abilities. Countless amounts of candy and snacks were handed out in hallways with little stickers of the candidate it was representing. Historians, treasurers, secretaries, class presidents, and class representatives, all attempted to waken students with their enthusiasm and wit.

School—having started officially 2 minutes ago—was already costumed with posters, and fliers of candidates that were running. Catchy slogans, and hair-scratching pictures captured a students' attention for no more than 10 seconds, and other various insignias decorated the school's walls as graffiti to a popular freeway bridge.

By the time first period started, rumor had already spread that Téa Gardner and Seto Kaiba were running against each other for senior class president. Kaiba—having a fan club of his own—already had an edge over Téa in this competition. Not to mention, in the morning, he had successfully captured the attention of every duelist by handing out free (new and updated) Duel Monsters card packs. Word was that Kaiba was a shoe in for victory. Of course, the smug bastard already knew that and was just trying to rub it in his opponents' faces.

Yes. Faces.

Apparently there was a third party that was also running for senior president, but nobody knew who it was. This had also piqued the interest of many students around campus.

Téa Gardner also had a very eventful morning. Even if she couldn't afford to buy duel cards for everyone, she could surly persuade and impress everyone with her smile and very friendly personality. Her strategy was to just be herself. That way, when people voted, they knew what they'd be getting.

First period went along fantastically.

During the end of second period, Téa received a letter that told her to come to the school video room during the next passing period for something related to the elections. When that time came, Téa walked over to the video room to find Kaiba, and their other competitor. Turning the corner, Téa's mouth almost hit the floor, in front of her, and by Kaiba's side was no other than Duke Devlin!

"Duke!" Téa shouted enthusiastically running to his side and giving him a hug. "I didn't know you were in town? How come none of us knew this?"

"Take a breath there sweetheart…first…HI…second…you didn't know I was in town because I've been on the down low. And the answer to your second question is the same answer to your first question," Duke replied with a smile on his face.

Taking a step back, Téa took a deep breath and gave him a quick glance over. His hair was tamer now, in a very professional—and sexy—new hairstyle that still framed his face but showed how amazingly hot his features were.

To put it blatantly, Duke was looking FINE! Not that he was ever short of looking good. Now, however, he seemed to posses an air of sophistication. Like Kaiba. A lot like Kaiba actually, without the snobbish attitude of course.

"So Duke," Téa questioned, "you're the mysterious third person in this race?"

"That would be correct."

"Great," Kaiba scoffed quietly as he muttered, "more people for me to destroy and traumatize. And I can demonstrate to the city of Domino how much you pale in comparison to me as a CEO."

While Duke and Téa talked a little more, Kaiba simply stood there, envious of the way they talked so openly. It was then that he got a good look at his competition. Duke was dressed in a simple yet classy coral blue button down shirt tucked into black trousers, a silver tie and a crisp white belt around his taunt waist. Eh. Ordinary by Kaiba's standards.

Téa, on the other hand, looked—dare he say it—appealing. She was adorned in tasteful business attire. Adorned in a red blazer with a black skirt that showed her butt off very well, and a tight white tank-top underneath with simple black heels, Téa's apparel was deliciously elegant. The jacket on her frame was a little tight for Téa, accentuating a certain feature about the female physique that flustered a certain CEO that furthermore approved of her appearance.

The door to the video room opened and Kaiba attempted to do his best to calm himself down and focus on whatever it was he was sent here to do instead of wandering off on such dangerous property.

"Alright there candidates, we're ready for you," a young man with headphones around his neck and a clipboard in his hands told the three of them.

Kaiba walked in through the door first, completely ignoring the 'ladies first' etiquette. Both Téa and Duke rolled their eyes at his attempt to intimidate them. However, Duke, being the gentleman that he was, held the door open for Téa as she walked in.

Once they were situated in the video room, Téa turned towards Bob, the dude that was apparently in charge of this…thing.

"Excuse me, Bob," Téa asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Oh! Sorry," he exclaimed. Soon Kaiba and Duke were paying attention to the information Bob presented. "I got a message from the Principal saying that it would be a great idea to use the video bulletin system that Mr. Kaiba installed to introduce the candidates for the upcoming election."

A chorus of sighs and grunts sounded through the remaining competitors and Kaiba smirked. He was already being given the upper hand in this competition.

In a few minutes, the bell rang signaling kids to their third period classes. Bob started a five second countdown for the first candidate running for president, Duke Devlin. The cameraman turned on his video camera and captured Duke's image on the screen. With an indication from Bob, Duke started his 20 second spiel.

"Hey ladies, and gents. Duke Devlin here introducing myself as the third candidate running for your Senior President. If you want a candidate that not only reflects the painfully good looks of the senior class, but a candidate that knows how to run a school like a finely tuned multimillion dollar corporation then vote for me, Duke Devlin for your Senior Class President."

The cameraman immediately turned the camera towards the second competitor.

Next in the hot-seat was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Good morning everyone. I need not consume more of your time than necessary, because all I have to say is my name is Seto Kaiba and that should be reason enough for you all to vote for me considering I know how to run a multi_billion_ dollar corporation flawlessly." His emphasis on 'billion' was another attempt to outrank the competition.

Rolling her eyes in the background, Téa geared up for her interview.

"Hey there everyone. My name is Téa Gardner for those of you who don't know me. I'd like to put this short and sweet. I want to be your senior president because not only do I actually care about the school but I'm just like all of you guys who are forced to spend 7 hours of our day at this place, so I can relate to you all. What you see is what you get when it comes to me as a candidate. So if you want a candidate that's true to her colors, vote for me!"

Téa ended with a stunning smile and a wink that had both Duke and Kaiba tug at their collars. Bob too tugged at his invisible collar as he signaled for the camera to be switched to the anchor of the school news.

"For all of you sleeping cows out there, those were the three candidates, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, and Téa Gardner running for senior class president. Voting will be this Friday, and campaigns will run all week, so be sure to keep posted on your favorite candidates. Now on to today's announcements."

With that, Bob thanked the three candidates, shook Duke's and Kaiba's hands, kissed Téa's hand, and wished them all good luck on their campaigns. Kaiba immediately left the video room while Téa and Duke hugged each other and went their separate ways.

_It's really happening_, Téa thought to herself. _I'm officially running for senior president. Let's just hope the rest of the candidates can keep up with the fire I'm about to bring. _Téa felt reenergized. That pep talk was exactly what she needed to pump herself up, and walk with a purpose to class, heels resounding through the hallways. Upon entering, her friends clapped and cheered for her, and Téa knew that she was doing something good for herself and for the school. She knew she was the best candidate for the job, and she knew she was the only one that would actually take the time to get shit done. This was the theme that Téa had centered her campaign around: Her ability to _relate_ to everyone in the school.

Once the class settled down the teacher started his lesson, and with a regained sense of purpose Téa took a deep breath and started taking notes.

* * *

Téa excused herself from her friends once the lunch bell rang to put away her books and grab her food. Unbeknownst to anyone, it was these precious moments that Téa enjoyed the most out of her day. Her locker bay was always empty during lunch and Téa took her time walking, smelling the air, and simply bathing in the warm weather. Once at her locker, Téa leaned her head against the top locker while she scrolled her combination and undid the lock with slender fingers. Stifling through the contents of her organized locker she heard footsteps behind her. Not used to having company during her solitary experience, Téa turned around and almost fell to the floor. Basking in the sunlight and leaning rather exquisitely against the entrance to the locker bay was none other than the repulsive, yet undeniably sexy, vermin, Seto Kaiba.

But at this moment, Téa wanted nothing more than to wipe the sexy smirk that was plastered on his face from catching her off guard.

"I thought dancers were more graceful than that Gardner."

Téa scoffed.

"And I thought I told you to get better at stalking people Kaiba, your big feet gave it away again."

"Not one of your best comebacks, but then again, not everyone can be me."

Getting tired of having her Téa-time rudely interrupted, Téa crossed her arms across her chest, leaned back against the lockers, shook her head and bluntly asked, "What could you possibly want Kaiba, that would encourage you to track me down in a high school full of screaming fan girls waiting to give you the blow job you so obviously need to get that stick out of your ass?" Téa ended by raising one eyebrow and looking Kaiba straight in the eye.

This was exactly the kind of no-shit attitude that turned Kaiba on, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to answer Téa with a moment so full of passion that would arouse her as much as he was.

Kaiba pushed himself off of the locker bay entrance and walked within one foot of Téa, placed his hand next to her head and tucked his other hand in his pocket. The angled posture radiated pure dominance, but Téa wasn't one to be dominated. She immediately stood up straight, once again stared Kaiba directly in the eye, and put both her hands on her hips. Her stance dared him to try and intimidate her, but if anyone was checking her heartbeat they would immediately realize that her inner composure was anything BUT calm. Kaiba's sudden shortness of breath, on the other hand, reminded him that he wasn't here to play with her.

He dipped his head a little lower, brushing his cheek with the side of Téa's cheek. "I came here to warn you again Gardner because apparently my earlier warning hasn't settled in yet."

"And if I had paid any remote attention to your warning there would be no one else willing to set you in your place, _Kaiba_. I'd be careful before spitting empty threats at people who are better than you."

"Hmm, assuming that you're better than me."

"It's an assumption that I intend to solidify with my victory in this election _oh Supreme one_."

_Interesting_, Kaiba thought, _that was exactly what blueeyedgrace said to me last night. Do I really send the message that I want to be known as 'oh supreme one' to everyone? Whatever. I like it. Seto the Supreme One has a nice ring to it._

"Glad to see that you finally respect those above you Gardner."

"That was sarcasm Kaiba in case you couldn't get the hint. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if something as simple as sarcasm couldn't get through that thick head of yours."

He loved this. In all reality Kaiba thought that Téa was the only real competitor in this race. That other opponent, what's his name, oh yes, Dice Boy, didn't stand a chance. Sure, Dice Boy offered nice variety, but Kaiba offered money, influence, power, and experience. And Téa brought passion, spunk, a fiery attitude, and a fiery mouth to match.

A mouth that Kaiba would love to silence with his icy one. It didn't matter that he wanted to put her in her place and display his dominance over her. That all came second, for some odd reason. What he really wanted was a taste of the fire that Téa had a habit of blowing in his face.

Kaiba was relishing the silence between them. He felt he didn't need to answer Téa's comment. Silence, as Kaiba discovered in the boardroom, was often an effective method to get people to squirm and eventually succumb to his wishes.

However, this wasn't a boardroom, and Kaiba wasn't dealing with spineless businessmen only after the Kaiba name, money and fame. This was a locker bay, and this was Téa Gardner he was dealing with.

The silence _was _getting to Téa, but in a more sexually unnerving, pulse racing, heart pounding, and blood rushing kind of way. She'd had enough of this lack of conversation, and rather rude encounter. Téa moved slightly to the left in an attempt to retrieve her belongings off of the floor and go off to see her friends again for the remainder of her lunch hour. However, Kaiba quickly took his right hand out of his pocket and joined his other on the locker above Téa's head blocking any escape attempt.

Kaiba was enjoying this. He felt like a tiger cornering a mouse. He once again lowered his head to stare at Téa with his steely blue eyes. "I said it once and I'll say it again _Téa_, don't mess with someone that can burn you with a simple touch," and to add injury to the burn Kaiba stroked his finger from the bottom of Téa's neck up to the side of her jaw.

With satisfaction, Kaiba noticed a small shiver and small sigh escape Téa's lips.

In response, Téa placed her hand on Kaiba's jaw, drew him in closer so that she could whisper in his ear, "Intimidation only works on people who get intimidated _Seto_. Try your foreplay on the other competitor. Who knows, you may even get a little bit more gratification."

With her finishing remark, Téa pushed Kaiba backwards and speedily picked up her dropped lunch, closed her locker shut, and sauntered out of the locker bay towards sanctity. Any place was better than that heated locker bay. The heat that radiated off of both their bodies was enough to ignite the match of sexual frustration between the two teenagers.

All of a sudden a competition that was strictly within the bounds of fighting for a presidential victory transformed into something more. Something a bit more personal. Téa had not only insulted Kaiba's intimidation technique but had also walked out saying the last word.

_Damn her and her wit_, Kaiba smirked as he walked out of the locker bay.

* * *

Please Review! It helps to know that there are still interested people out there.


End file.
